Unfaithful
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Based on the song unfaithful but Twilight version


Don't own Twilight :'(

* * *

><p><em>Story of my life, searching for the right<em>  
><em>But it keeps avoiding me<em>  
><em>Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong<em>  
><em>Really loves my company<em>

Is it so wrong of me to love more than one person? Doesn't everyone make mistakes? It's not my fault _his_ so addective is it?

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_  
><em>The reason that the sky is blue<em>  
><em>But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again<em>  
><em>And to him I just can't be true<em>

He knows that I'm unfaithful but he never says anything even when I come back smelling diffrently...when I come back smelling of _him_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
><em>And it kills him inside<em>  
><em>To know that I am happy with some other guy<em>  
><em>I can see him dying<em>

He knows I am happy with another guy but he never says anything to me

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
><em>I don't wanna be the reason why<em>  
><em>Every time I walk out the door<em>  
><em>I see him die a little more inside<em>

I hate knowing that I put him through pain it kills me to know I do that but I can't stop..._his _so addctive_, _I hate everytime comming back to see his eyes filled with so much betraly but I feel so blissfully happy it's unreal.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be a murderer_

I can see myself comming to _home _to find him dead sofa knowing that I might as well got a gun and shot him but that doesn't mean I am going to stop...I can't nor will I. The lust I feel for _him _will make me do stupid stuff but who the hell cares.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
>Preparing for another date<br>A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
>As if I'm gonna be out late<br>I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
>A lie I didn't have to tell<br>_

I finish starightning my hair "please stay" I hear him ask. Inwardly I sigh and turn my body to face him "I can't you know I'm going to be hanging with the girls" I lie we both know I lie but that doesn't stop you from looking up at me with those puppy filled eyes. I kiss you on the cheek and you wrap your arms around my waste firmly. I place a delicate hand on your shoulder and push you away.

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_  
><em>And we know it very well<em>  
><em>?Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful<em>  
><em>And it kills him inside<em>  
><em>To know that I am happy with some other guy<em>  
><em>I can see him dying<em>

I walk out the door of the apartment and the only time do I look back is when I walk towards _his _car looking back at our window to see movement I sigh to myself. _'where did it all go wrong?' 'what have I done?'. _I always renmber your face but everytime _his _inside me I foget who you are and who I am but when I walk back into the apartment and see your face I start to feel guilty.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
><em>I don't wanna be the reason why<em>  
><em>Every time I walk out the door<em>  
><em>I see him die a little more inside<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hurt him anymore<em>  
><em>I don't wanna take away his life<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be a murderer<em>

I do want to do this all the time but not with you always with _him. _Everytime I make love with _him _I feel happy and warm there is always a burning feeling when I am with him and not you. I hate knowing what I do disgust you but what do you want me to do stop? because if that's the case you better hurry up and pack your bags not a chance in hell am I going to leave him for you.

_Our love, his trust_  
><em>I might as well take a gun<em>  
><em>And put it to his head<em>  
><em>Get it over with<em>  
><em>I don't wanna do this<em>  
><em>Anymore, anymore<em>

I don't want these...feelings for you anymore I don't want to be with **you **anymore. I want to kill you if that means it's over I want us to be over. I want to be able to end your pain and your hopefulness at me stopping what I'm doing but that's **never **going to happen we both know that.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_  
><em>I don't wanna be the reason why<em>  
><em>And every time I walk out the door<em>  
><em>I see him die a little more inside<em>

It's not just you I see die everytime I walk out the door I see myself die because God knows you are one of the sweetman I know but I see myself dying by myself because of this stupid reckless mistake but I can't stop I just can't.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
><em>I don't wanna take away his life<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be a murderer<em>  
><em>A murderer, no no no<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I don't want to take away your life Emmet but Jasper is just so ... so well there's no feeling to describe it but poor bliss. I am pregnant but not with your child I hope one day you can forgive me for killing your heart but I can never be your Rose anymore

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked or hated but please don't burn me.<br>_


End file.
